


Dishwasher Lasagna

by ZVIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i have no clue how to tag, lowkey a chat fic but yeah, this is based off my interactions with my friends, we act like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVIN/pseuds/ZVIN
Summary: a collection of one-shots based on the funny things that happened to me and my friend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	1. hot milky

**Author's Note:**

> a gentle reminder to take a shower, brush your teeth and drink water.

It all started in his kitchen Sakusa Kiyoomi's kitchen, all clean and smelling like fresh lemon with the growing aroma of pasta.

"It's pronounced gnocchi." Sakusa was getting a little on edge as his teammate? friend? partner? Miya Atsumu was talking about the pasta boiling on the stove and pronouncing it like 'hot milky'.

"that's what I said, hot mil-" he was abruptly cut off by Sakusa dropping his knife on his cutting board "JUST SAY GNOCCHI LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU WASTE OF SPERM!" he finally snapped

"wow, Omi-Omi never saw ya so mad?" Sakusa, now staring daggers at Atsumu sighed "get out"

"wah-" Atsumu's mouth now agape

"I said...get...out"

"g-got it Omi-Omi" _'why does he remind me of Samu, probably shouldn't think too much about it though'._

"Maybe I was being too harsh on him?" Sakusa said quietly as he finished cutting the oregano "should probably start conditioning his hair though, looks a little dry" he chuckled softly _'why do I even like him?'_. 

go bother me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/X_V_I_N)


	2. shawtys like a melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shawtys like a melody in my head...

"IM NOT JOKING!" 

Atusmu seemed on edge, eyes large and mouth slightly upturned in a smile hair still wet and clothes damp 

"MOTO MOTO FUCKING STARTED PLAYING WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

Sakusa giggled

"Omi, why are you laughing, have you ever experienced the fear of taking a shower just jamming out to calming music and hearing will.iam say 'i like em big, I like em chunky? I don't THINK SO!"

"Miya" Sakusa began to say "do you understand I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the story"

"oh," Atsumu said 

"Also go dry off your hair your getting water all over my carpet and that makes mold" 

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day


End file.
